


[斑柱](R)必杀所爱

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: Cp：斑柱only。豪车限制预警。原作背景向。生贺送柱送胜利。时间线：终结谷之战。私设：终结谷斑伊邪那岐胜利AU。注意：原作背景/台词改动有。私设如山，不喜慎入，欢迎捉虫。
Kudos: 15





	[斑柱](R)必杀所爱

人人必杀所爱，因此人人得以苟活。  
——《雷丁监狱之歌》 

“要先处理九尾。”想着就从地上起身，却被冰冷的金属扯回地面。  
四下清脆的一阵响动，又化为静寂。  
千手柱间这才发现自己并不在决战的山谷里，甚至全身上下没有一点水痕。  
他望着坐在窗边的瘦削背影，男人转过头来。  
宛如一桶冰水当头浇下，斑的左眼浑浊无光。  
“伊邪那岐？”柱间的声音嘶哑。  
他随即低头发觉自己上身赤裸着。板甲不知所踪，那上面有飞雷神标记。  
他难以自抑的回想起那段建村的日子，他们坐在一起编写忍术书卷，虽然扉间和斑都颇不情愿。  
但互相将千手与宇智波的那些家传秘术讨论开，连同扉间自己发明的很多忍术。只为了给孩子们编一本合适的教材。虽然他们三人所掌握的那些术最后大多列为禁忌。  
现在回想却更加刺痛，他们曾经推心置腹过。回忆太过完满，现实就更显得无比冰冷。  
尖锐的痛感拉回神识，不知斑还使用了什么秘术，这些锁链似乎可以吸收查克拉。他的伤从不曾恢复得这样缓慢。  
脖颈间紧箍着的金属勒得窒息，柱间下意识的摸上去，却摸到一个团扇的徽记。

“你不再继续那些话了吗？”  
没有看到斑任何的动作，项上的锁链就瞬间消失。  
“这次是我赢了。”  
“你究竟想要做什么？”  
“我会将人类带入下一个阶段。”  
“我们已经做到了，斑。结束无序的乱世，建立和平的新秩序。战争消弭，孩子可以安然成年。我们的...”他似乎记起之前战斗时自己说过些什么，话语戛然而止。  
斑却继续回道：“总有一天木叶会面目全非，失去我们留下的所有痕迹和初衷。变成另外没有硝烟的战场，同样吞噬弱者和无辜之人的血肉。”  
“我不会让这一切在木叶发生！”  
“如果你真的在意和平和我们说过的一切，柱间。木叶没有意义，失去你，它又能维系多久？”  
“至少我的守护会至死方休。就算木叶终究会消亡，也不能让和平在此刻溃散。我们从混沌中建立了秩序，无论它多么简陋和忧患横生，都必须先建立起和平的开端。”  
“然后去完善它，才有以后的...”  
“那过于乐观和天真了。”  
“你找到解决那些矛盾的答案了？”  
那是这个世界本身的悖谬。你宁可杀了我。因为你也知道它有多脆弱。  
“木叶只是你的天真幻梦。”  
因着这梦还带有南贺川的痕迹和气息，你才会流连忘返。  
“会永存的从不是推心置腹的愿望，而是无止境的欲望和忍者对力量的追逐。何时何地都坦诚的人从来只有你一个。”  
“斑，既然这条路上存在着你我，那这诉求和渴望又怎么会是唯一的呢？我也曾以为会孤身行走直至死亡尽头，但是上天让我与你在南贺川相逢了。”  
“那两个打水漂的孩子，才是历史洪流中注定被抹去的意外。现在虚幻的和平只是你压制性的力量所塑造出的幻觉。你太天真了。”  
“这绝不是我一人做到的事。木叶的忍者联盟体系在被各国效仿，远方也有握手言和的昔日仇敌。总要有人先伸出手去，木叶只是迈出了第一步。但和平不是哪个人所新创出的，怀抱着共同的梦想总有一天会实现真正的和平。”  
“那样的未来只是你堆砌出的不确定的愿望罢了。向未知的后辈许愿还不如向我许愿，柱间。”  
“所以你就以袭击木叶的方式实现和平？”说到这里痛意涌上心口，发动战争是千手柱间唯一的逆鳞。  
“用枉顾生命的方式，无论结果如何都没意义。”  
“战争只留下了无尽的废墟！你和我都再清楚不过了，作为手握力量的人，枉顾战争同样是罪恶。我们已经不是宇智波和千手的族长，即使你对木叶不屑一顾，也不能对现在刚刚建立起的安稳秩序无动于衷。你不是那样的人！”  
“我请求你，看一看眼前的这一切吧。这是我们一生至此辛苦忍耐着开拓出的道路。即使石碑上记述的是神谕，那也只是冰冷的千百年前的古语了。”  
“斑？”  
“宇智波的石碑不是遗迹，而是真正拯救世界的方法。”  
“村子早晚会覆灭，它会化为历史中的一颗尘埃。真正的道路在你我面前。”  
“看着，柱间。”漆黑的瞳孔突然旋凝出万花筒的纹样，透过幻术，柱间第一次看到了那强大瞳力才能解读的信息。  
“得到千手和宇智波双方力量的人，就可以创造真正的幸福。”

他曾不懂得斑为何离开。坐在颜岩上远眺，风声不能代替沉默的回答。他反复想着自己到底做错了什么。  
他结束了错误的忍界，建立了和平的秩序。  
而斑仍然离开了。  
他曾将他视作志同道合的伙伴，来指引他建立和平与梦想中的村落。而斑现在说，这一切还不够，之前的都错了。他所建立的和平中的黑暗无法消弭。而斑要借助亘古前的神明之力扭转现世。  
或许斑是对的，也可能他错了。但千手柱间无力判断，他只是个人类，无法分辨漫长忍者历史的真伪和神明的意愿。  
但他已经建立了自己的和平之路，他也看到它刚刚实现。他无法亲手毁掉这个饱含着未来希望的可能。

“木叶现在还离不开我，莫名失去了千手柱间，这个体系就失掉了信任。各个仿照木叶在建立的忍村也会还未形成就混乱动摇。”  
“和平会从之前的幻梦变成一个笑话！我们好不容易建立起大家的信心和希望。再等等，斑。只要木叶...”  
“没必要。只要我们找到真正的救世出路，现在的一切牺牲痛苦都是值得的。”  
“你明白的啊。”  
“你可以为此杀了我。为了守护重要的东西，就必须牺牲一些东西，即使…”  
斑没有继续说下去，这半句话已经完全堵住了千手柱间。

长久的沉默。  
“你在浪费阳的力量。”  
斑看着他，伸手扼住他的脖颈缓缓收紧。  
“既然你这么不知悔改，那就给我吧。我一个人也完全可以。”  
他也不知自己在犹豫什么，从河边到战场，从神社到这次归来。  
他的信念坚定而清晰，但千手柱间总是说服他背叛自我的妥协，这不能再继续下去，到此为止了。  
“一个人就够了。”他坚定的说道，却不是说给柱间。  
涨红的面容和一些梦境重叠，他不自觉的慢慢松开了手。  
在一切结束之前，他还想证明一点微小的东西。或许是执念已深，或许是一时兴起。  
或者是因着明日之后只有噬心剜骨的孤独永存。  
“脱下它，柱间。”他将手伸进柱间嘴里，翻搅出津液润湿干裂渗血的唇瓣。  
柱间下意识的向后挣动。他不畏惧和躲避宇智波斑，从来不。但斑却在撩拨他体内的自我，一些不应该存在和被承认的念头。

一只手套落下，大地轰鸣。

隐忍却忍不住的颤抖。  
多少次想要将和平欢乐与斑分享，他却好似对他努力和辛苦的一切永远不屑一顾。冰冷又轻慢的目光，决绝的背影。  
而现在完全被渴望和占有欲旺盛的动作和眼神替代。  
真叫他发疯，只有神知道他多么迷恋这样的宇智波斑。  
他只想到死亡，却没猜到斑会做出这种事。  
斑转到他身后，拨开柱间背上的散乱长发，垂至胸前，他的手坚定的顺着脊骨下移，力道很重，一路的青紫没有恢复。  
斑按压着他的肩胛，一脚踢在膝窝，千手柱间便如倒塌的山岳趔趄着跪下来。他的双手被绑紧在身后被斑一只手拽着锁链的一端。

“柱间。”斑的声音仍然冰冷。  
可柱间能感觉到他那翻涌的焦灼情绪，他知道斑也一样。  
他紧紧闭着眼睛，汗水滑落。本变得急促的呼吸被压抑至无声。  
如果没有早发现柱间身体的变化，斑还以为这是悲愤、耻辱或者别的什么情绪。  
然而事实上千手柱间比他勃起得还要迅速和热硬。  
浑身发抖的对抗着情欲。  
他还什么都没有做。 

护额松散着垂落遮住湿润的双眸。  
男人苍白有力的手指随意的掐揉着乳尖。除去厚茧覆盖之处，那一双细腻光滑的手漂亮到不应属于一个忍者。在他伤痕斑驳的身躯上可能是唯一留存的完好之处，毕竟现在他连心口都添了一道新疮疤。  
柱间随之颤抖，男人的乳尖本不应有多敏感，可他如搁浅的鱼在细沙上高高跃起般挣动。  
斑贴着背脊嗅吸，血和尘土的味道。他闭着眼睛将头抵在柱间的后颈上，露出沉眠美梦般安详柔软的表情。  
那只是一瞬，下一刻他将手探向前面，利落的撕掉柱间身下仅剩的布料。  
那物什硬烫得他想笑。  
发自心底的甜蜜和笑意。已经丧失的某种感觉，在这疯狂悖谬的时刻重新归来。

后面却干涩紧闭。  
与其说千手柱间在抗拒宇智波斑，不如说他在对抗自身最深重的渴望。  
他的身体僵硬而紧绷，肌肉线条凸显，冷汗湿滑。  
内里却柔软热烫得过于淫靡。  
像是始终开口的蚌，心是珠玉能辉亮整个世界，内在柔软又甘美多汁。却无人敢试探着深入其间。因那过于锋利和坚硬的外壳。  
能击山穿石。  
当然不包括宇智波斑，他连那被划伤的痛与流血的畅快淋漓同样痴迷深爱着。  
他那么锋利，却脆弱。最好的刃都流光绮艳而太薄。  
他想要征服他，虽然他们的相争永远与死亡紧密相贴。  
世人所谓忍者之神的无欲则刚在宇智波斑面前显得像个笑话。  
他可以对任何人展现他的宽和从容，但不包括宇智波斑。  
他爱他、恨他、怨他、离不开他。  
他永远都不能宽容宇智波斑，因为他是斑。  
“柱间，你想要把我据为己有，把我和你那个小村子绑在一起。”  
“你每次都要赢，却从何时开始心里偷偷渴求着输。”  
“你也明白的吧。”  
“如果输了，就无法得到我的认可。”  
“可你却渴望我的支配快到发疯的地步了。”

直接插了进去，痛，却痛快。  
斑暴风骤雨般的律动令柱间沉迷。  
斑也根本克制不住，把人狠狠掼在地上。  
他们彼此都非常需要一场鲜血淋漓，来慰藉和安抚和平的永无尽头，道路的漫长萧索。  
他想要得到千手柱间，想了半生。只有这一个人。  
打败他，碾碎他，杀了他。让他跪在脚下求饶，让他承认自己才是对的。让他永远只站在自己身边。听自己的所有命令，做最顺从的奴隶。  
想和他一起将梦想化为现实，不想在任何时候看到他的眼泪。他该是笑着的、傻气的、天真的，却被所有人尊重的。别再低声下气的，别让那些黑暗寄生吸食你的生命。  
想要让和平与爱永恒，想和你实现我们的梦想，想让你看到新世界。  
他像破碎的镜子在这世上颠簸，先将自己割成锋利零落的断片。而赤红的鲜血无论何时都是滚烫的，一颗心永不停止思索和热爱。  
爱带给他无上痛苦，千手柱间更令他堕入疯狂。

两人的衣物随着动作完全变得散乱不堪，发丝缠绕在一起纠结不休。  
斑的双手掐着柱间坚实的腰侧，不断配合着凶狠的撞击用力揉捏。而柱间锁链绑缚的双臂转而被高高吊起。  
跪不住的前倾着，腿根颤抖，手腕上很快摩蹭着勒出道道红痕。  
腰不断的向下弯折出难以承受的弧度，喘息声里渐渐溢出痛苦的意味。  
斑听着他破碎的喘息便把人转了过来，但这样护额也完全散开，啪的一声掉落在地，只有发丝凌乱的因汗湿黏在脸颊上。  
斑却粗鲁的将之拨开。  
柱间垂眸。  
他只要一个眼神就能伤害他，只有他能。那甚至不需要是恨意，只要带一点犹疑和倦意。  
宇智波斑就无法接受。  
他却不看他，手上的链子早就松散的挂在臂弯，因为宇智波斑从来没期待凭它们去达成什么作用。  
但千手柱间一动不动。  
斑顺着臂弯向下抚摸，他的动作粗鲁直接，毫无怜惜和温存的意味。  
柱间整个人都在剧烈的颤抖。  
斑还没在战场外见过柱间生气的样子，他扯着长发将柱间的脸抬近，不意外的看见痛苦的隐忍神色。那看到尾兽玉炸开时的怒意却无影无踪。  
他警惕的盯着他，像是在战场上观察敌人。  
他试探着缓缓抽出，那眉峰蹙得更紧了。他又突然凶狠的撞进去，清晰的看到柱间慌乱的一瞬睁大的眼瞳和舒展的眉心。  
斑笑了，随即将柱间的双腿架到肩上，疾风骤雨般继续动作。  
“嗯。”  
柱间却再也忍不住的呻吟出声。在斑面前，他引以为傲的忍耐力像夏日的冰盏般飞速融化。  
他蜷缩脚趾，双目通红，被更加凶狠的贯穿着。  
他的手被斑的锁链裹缠着，前端无人问津，双腿被斑牢牢压得对折。  
整个人被撞击得不断无法自控的剧烈摇晃。  
自身炙热的硬挺在斑坚实的小腹上一下下摩擦已经崩断了他的神经。  
啜泣犹如溺水之人心底的绝望呻吟，却是包含着期盼与渴求的。  
他被宇智波斑制住了，他能够挣脱，却无法做到。  
“你渴望我引领你、占有你。那么迫不及待的献上一切，柱间。”  
他在他耳畔低声一字一句的说道，那尖锐犹带讽刺的刻薄字句攥紧心底，带来一阵阵难以抑制的颤抖和无比羞耻的狂喜。  
“是因为你也期待着的。”  
“嗯...”前端无人触碰的被纯粹插射了出来。抬眼能看到朦胧的光，这世上他唯一的天光。  
“别走...不要走...不要回来...不要...”身后反而越加激烈的冲刺让高潮后过分敏感的人慌乱得失去控制和意识般胡言乱语。  
搭挂着早已散开锁链的双臂紧紧捏着斑的手臂，立刻将白皙的皮肤掐出道道青紫的指痕。  
他更虔诚的俯下身去，胸膛紧贴着身下人的胸膛。似乎两个彼此交融的生命本就在用一颗心脏跳动。

剧痛与极乐交叠，只有宇智波斑能带给他的感觉。  
那暴烈中却是痛苦，深沉的，永无止境的哀恸。  
他读不懂却能感受。  
他美丽到摄人心魄的阴戾面容，矫健的蕴含无上力量的躯体。  
血红色的美丽双眼，是生而带有的诅咒。  
在拯救这个世界之前他的痛苦永无尽头，千手柱间曾以为他能将斑带离那个深渊。  
但斑对他辛苦建立的一切却不屑一顾。  
“我...在这里...”虽然他也不知道这里是哪里。但他永远不希望斑孤单一人，直至净土幽冥。  
斑在射进去的同时，狠狠一口咬在他的脖颈上。  
窒息无力的感觉翻涌而至，却不是因为斑的撕咬。  
而是之前的战斗负伤。

“这是你的意志还是我的？”千手柱间的声音一瞬就恢复了平静，但也微弱到将要断绝。  
幻术渐渐消散。  
“如果把这一切当成强迫能让你好受点的话...”斑的声音从屋子的另一侧传来。  
而现实更加糟糕。  
他胸口与之前他捅穿斑的刀痕别无二致，已经到了濒死的极限。在不断的被吸收查克拉和愈合又破碎的过程中完全没办法凝聚出自己本来的实力。僵持下去死亡绝对比恢复来得更早。  
宇智波斑是个高傲的人，不代表他不谨慎或没有敏锐的战斗神经。  
千手柱间是个危险的对手，而且他早已表明了杀死挚友的决心。他再没必要留手。  
但宇智波斑总还是，永远于不可能的绝望中在祈愿着什么，他自己都不相信的事物。

“大概是我的梦吧。”柱间竟然笑了。  
斑走向前，他面色沉着毫无动摇，却摸着柱间碎裂的肩胛骨输送了些查克拉进去。  
“只有我的梦才会这么虚幻无稽。”  
柱间承认他渴望和斑两人的世界，他从不否认。甚至大部分时候乐于让斑去主导一切。如果他闭上眼时，没有看到板间瓦间的血、没有嗅到风中尸骨的腐烂气味，尾兽玉爆炸摧毁陆地的光芒没有刺痛他的眼睛。孩子的哭泣和妇人的哀嚎没有彻夜散入那些战乱年代的风里。  
没有那些无眠的夜晚，没经历过苦难洒满大地的时代。他会放弃一切只想和斑在南贺川走完这一生。不需要任何其他人、其他事。  
或者在不知名的地方老去，即使被这个人困守一生也乐得如此。  
但这一切从他们相遇的那日起，从他们共同见证了战争与浮尸，从他们心意相通的第一刻起就永无可能，直至死亡带走彼此。  
他知道斑的心底也静静躺着那些血痕，碰撞融合出新的绝望而强大的力量，与灾难同名。  
既无法跟随又无立场去阻拦。  
宇智波斑就像是无法为世所浇熄的火种，在燃尽一切罪恶之前永不停歇。那些痛苦他从不忘却，每一笔都留在他的心间，伤痕从不愈合，柱间曾希望可以治愈他，终究无能为力。  
千手柱间是这世上最平庸而无用的医者。他只能看着他痛苦却无能为力。

“千手柱间，火影大人，你难道不一直渴望着我去引导你、支配你，接管这一切么？”  
“而现在我已经完全告知了你，正确的道路。”  
斑的眼中有问询的意味，还有一丝深藏的渴求同道者的悲哀。

他只转而问道：“你为什么回来？”  
斑用一种看着傻子的目光凝视他，似乎不屑于开口。  
“你为什么带着九尾回来与我决战？”柱间的声音冷如截铁。  
斑仍然沉默的凝视他。千手柱间的敏锐不多一分不少一分，似乎对这个世界没有探索的兴致，却全用在感知宇智波斑这一个人身上。  
“是因为所谓轮回眼，和写轮眼相似么？”  
他只需开口，千手柱间什么不可以给他？这条命，何况一点点血肉。他却历经多年捕捉到九尾，用上所有能控制到的最强力量，对着他们一手建立的家园。  
这是一种怎样的斩断过往一切的决绝。  
“你要重演南贺川那场决裂。但对如今的你我而言，生死之外心无他物。”  
柱间看着他，眼神悲悯，是那种柔和却无力的温暖。飘散在记忆所有细密的角落里，支撑着人在无望而寒绝的路上行走。  
他总是能算作他的支撑和信念的，无论死生。

“留下我的性命，”柱间抬头看着他，“你还能开启那双眼睛吗？”  
斑不言。  
朔风席卷着早已坠地的枯叶重新飞起，越过窗棂被他敏捷捉住。却越是珍惜在意，越是用力握紧，就越快越彻底的碎为齑粉。  
于指缝间徒然滑落。  
他传输查克拉的另一只手慢慢离开了柱间伤痕斑驳的肩臂，印着飞雷神标记那块肩甲早被他敲碎扔在终结谷。  
但现实中的千手柱间，还是披着他那残存的破损不堪的红铠，浸透雨水沉重的压在他将死之躯上，遮掩下的血肉已经衰微。

“拯救宇智波的唯一方法。”斑的面前重现只有他的眼睛能看到的清晰字句。他现在却看不完整，他需要寻得拼图的最后一块，救世的希望即使如磷火幽微，他也决心奋力一搏。  
那路只有一条，需要宇智波斑踏过千手柱间的墓碑继续向前。  
因为这世上他心中，只剩下这么一个人。只有他，可以作为祭品开启未来的道路，可以彻底斩断与这个世界的羁绊步入下一个境界。  
他的梦境比千手柱间更加诡谲支离。每当他停驻，想握住那伸出的手，阻止少年的是一双血红的眼睛，他自己的眼睛，名为宇智波斑的写轮眼。  
“宇智波”。他的身份、他的血、他的宿命。他的诅咒和孤独重任。他的此生和未来永劫。

永恒，一场游戏或一个令人生厌的希望。*  
窗外落雪飘飞，世界被初生的白湮没殆尽。  
黑如生漆的眼瞳中乍现一点水光，转瞬化为彻底的血红。

End.

*引自博尔赫斯《永恒史》。


End file.
